1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing rod and its manufacturing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an adhesive agent is used for affixing to a rod body a butt ring member which forms a butt grip. Fixation of a line guide is also done in the same manner.
However, before affixing the butt grip to the rod body, an appropriate cutting process must be effected at a portion of the rod body where the grip is to be affixed, while precisely setting an engagement tolerance between the rod body and the butt grip. Especially, where the rod body is formed by winding of a prepreg and further winding of a tape on the wound prepreg, such surface cutting operation is an absolute necessity since the surface of the wound tape is too slippery for the adhesive. The cutting process tends to be time and labor consuming; and further the adhesive agent must be applied evenly on the cut surface.
The object of the present invention is to provide an improved fishing rod which can be manufactured in a less time-labor consuming manner and also always in a good quality, by forming the butt grip integrally with the rod body.